Hidden
by Sabella Rose
Summary: Bella is the daughter of the king of the Summer Court. Ash is son of the queen of the Winter Court. Unknown to their families they fell in love. If their families found out it may cost them their life's. But its not just their life's it will cost, but their unborn child's.
1. Chapter 1

Bella pov Tonight is the ball. Not just a ball, the ball. The ball that the winter court gives us back the Scepter of the Seasons. Both court takes turns with the Scepter of the Seasons, to keep baleen on earth. Who even as it that is the season on earth. I'm part of the winter court. My father is the king, his wife the queen. But she is not my mother. My mother was killed, or that is what we all think. One day she showed me how to walk thou a door to the human realm. She told me to watch her do it. She said she would come back thou and help me. I waited and waited. She never came back. My father sent knights out to look for her. There don't found her. So my father remarried to a witch of a fairy. I was very angry and I don't understand at that time. But I met ash. And we felll in love. We see one another a few times a year. At the balls we hold to switch hand of the Scepter of the Seasons. And when we meet in the human world. But that was very rarely. We both can't seem to get away for long periods of time. But we find time. We do the best we can to hide our love. But to hide something like this in a place the we live in a hurt. My can not lie, if asked if we are together, we could not say no. if someone finds one it may cost us our lives. We seen it many times over. The court you belong to decide your fake. Summer mostly bandits you, but winter is far worst. The queen likes to keep your frozen alive if you break her law. In the wrost way. So you are alive, but you can move or breath. But it's not our lives, we fear for now. It's our baby that grows inside of me. We sleep together one time. In the past two months. I plan to go to a human doctor tonight. I'm hopping with the ball, no one will notice my appseens. We have not planned on what to do with the baby. Or what I'm going to do when I start to show. Knock knock Someone knocked on my door, I lost the mind of what I was thinking of. "you may come in." I said with a deep strong voice. The door opened and in walked Puck. My best friend at court. He had a big goody smirk on his face. I knew that was not good. It meat he was up to something. "what is it?" I asked "today is the day! The day I will tell the girl I love! That I love her!" "that is great puck!" Then he smiles faded and he knee beside my bed "I don't know if she feels the same way for me that I feel for her." "I will never know if you don't tell her. You may be surprised." "your right! Bella? Why are in bed? It's 11 am!" I don't know in was that late. I jumped out of bed. I asked puck to get my maids. They came fast and helped me dress. "my lady we have for meal ready if you want it!" "yes, yes! Place it on the talbe!" there finished without air. The hole court was pairing for the party tonight. I ate without tasting my food. I pasted on seeing ash before the party. We place to meat at a coffee shop in new York. I made my way to out of my room into the hall. No one seemed to see me. I walk out of the castle and to be stable. Hidden at the stable is a hidden trod. I walked into the trod and end up in a little girls room. She had to be four years old. She said blond hair in pigtails and big bright blue eyes. She saw me and I scared her. "I'm sorry! Little one!" "are you here to eat me!?" "no! I don't eat little girls!" "I eat monsters in little girls closets!" "you ate them!?" "yes all of them!" She smiled and hug me. "came one I want to show you to my mommy!" She laughed pulling me to her mother. But her her would not see me. "mommy! Mommy! Look!" "what Lilly?" asked the mother of the little girl. She don't look, she was digging in a stake of pages on there dinning room talbe. "I women came out of my closet and she said she ate the monsters!" "honey! I don't have time to play! There are no monster and people do not walk out of closets!" "but mommy!" she was cut off. "no! No buts Lilly, go to your room!" I walked but back to her room with her. "your mommy can't see me. Sorry honey." "why?" "because she to old, to see fairies." "your a fairy!?" I nodded. I love children fairy and human. But I had to go. I knew this child will not remember me for long. "I have to go, I'm sorry dear. " She looked sad. "I will you came back?" "we will see. Okay?" I "okay!" I walked of her room in to the dinning room. Her mother was where she was when we left. I light bud came on in my head. This mother was missing the best years of her daughters life. I take my glamor down. I was standing behind her. "you know you should listen to your daughter! And I did come out of her closet!" Should made the women jump and spin around. "how did you get in here?! I'm calling the cops!" she said running for the phone. I exited there home, happy with myself. The mother will not forget me as soon as the daughter. I found the coffee shop easy. Ash was all ready there. I set down by him. "Bella we need to spoke." "OK. What is the matter?" "someone knows about us!" I hope you all like it. If you see a mistake tell me. Thank you for reading my story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bella pov

The words that just flowed out if his month, made my heart stop. Someone knew. How? We hide it well. Or we though we did. What if they tell our parents! What will happen to the baby? Do there know about the baby!?

"do you know who it is?" I whisperer slowly.

He nodded, with a smile.

"why are you smiling? Who is it!"

"clam down my lovely. Its sage." he laughed.

Sage is ash older brother. Sage is incredibly handsome like his brothers, with straight, shiny black hair that falls to his waist, high cheek bones, a pale complection and ice green eyes. I met him a few times. He is the silent kind. He rare spokes, at lest at the summer court. I can be hard to know that he is part of the winter court. He may look it. But by way he acts, he seem part of the summer court. This comforted me, but he is laylor to his mother. He could tell, but will put his brothers life on the line. It is hard or me to know, at what little I know about him.

"sage? Will he- he he- will he tell - he- her?" I found it hard to get the words out.

Ash take my hands in his, he kissed them. "no, sage will not tell. We are safe with him knowing."

Relief filled me, as I smiled at the news that filled my ears.

"uh, sorry to interrupted, by may I take your odder?" a young women with green dull eyes and fried hair asked. Her eyes keep going to ask.

When human women do that it makes my blood boil, I don't like to this this way . But I always do. Ash saw the change in my mood, and orders quity.

"I will take a coffee black, plz" He answered.

"I will have a hot coco," I odder

I love coco, but lifting in the summer court I don't drink it mush. It's not as fun to drink it in warm weather, then in the cold. That is why we are in new York. This cold and I can have hot coco. But I hate the cold. The waitress wrote down our orders and walked a way.

"love, why do you make that face?"

"I don't like other girls looking at you!"

"she is just a mortal, she meets nothing!"

"mortals mean all the world to us. There take us alive."

"yes I know that ISABELLA!" he yelled. The few people on the shop were looking at us.

When I would stand my ground before, I now cry. Thanks to my hormones. The down side of having a baby. I covered my face with my hands, as the tears ran free. The looks and whispered of calling 911, silently trapper the shop. Ash take a deep breath and pulled me up, and out the door. To the sidewalk, he wrapped his arms around me, and whisper " bells, I'm sorry. I'm working on it. I was raised to think humans are nothing but toys. Things that we can do with as we please. I understand why you are jusle of mortal women." he kissed my hair.

"I'm sorry I had a scene. Why don't you go got our orders and I will wait here?" he suggested

"OK, I love you". In ash past he used humans mostly human girls, as toys. Playing with them, tiring up there life's as if it was a game. The story I hate the most is of Brynna. She was the first mortal girl who Ash seduced and broke. This causing her grandmother to place a curse on him. Because bryanna had died of a broken heart during depression, unable to sleep, drink, or eat, until her body gave out. So all women ash will love will die before him. There were tow before me. One did pass on, that offer Magna chances became the iron queen, and became hard. The sweet and brave and lovable girl I heard my half sister to be, were right at one time. But that girl dead, replace with the same face but different soul. Ash learned that people you can dead in many ways.

I walked in to get our orders, with luck theY were done.

"do we need to call the cops? Did he hurt you?" ask the Castear

"no, we have been going thou a hard time. We going to have a baby, and our families hate one another. "

I picked up the orders, after I paid and walked out the door. Ash was standing were I left him. I hand them his cup, and followed him as he started to walk.

"how is the little one?" he asked

"good, I think. I see the doctor tonight."

"I wish I could be there, but I have to attend to a meeting with my brothers and queen."

"I will get pictures for you."

"I will love that, what time is it?"

"what?"

"how long have we been gone?"

"oh my! We have to go! NOW! " I said pulling him down An ally. I know of a few places you can enter our worked form the humans. I stop pulling him when we were outside of the house, if the little girl I spoke to thus morning. When both of our glamour up, we entered the house and made way to the little girls room. In her closet and out behind the stables. When we exited The doorway into the nevernever, into the summer court you could hear the music and the laughter going on. Most you could tell where summer feys. But Elysium, was in full swing. Ash walked out first then helped me. Before we went our owe ways, he pulled me into a kiss. I forgotten were we were, what was going on into a gasp break us a part. There in front of us stood. . . . . . . . PUCK!


End file.
